Redemption
by phantomix
Summary: A new being has arrived on Earth. It seeks redemption. The Xmen are torn between helping it...or facing the extiction of every mutant on Earth. Now, it's a race against time as the Xmen, aided by several friends, must save the being from total extinction.
1. Hope

-1 Redemption

1

Hope

Baxter Building 2:30 a.m….

"Reed."

The red indicator light flashed on the head set. The electronic voice rang in Reed Richards' ear.

"Transition recognized: Third Floor Fifth Room Grimm, Benjamin. Allow?"

"Allow."

"Reed?"

"Ben."

"You…got a call…The Professor."

Reed looked up from the monitor. His neck stretched around to look at the elevator door. He saw his reflection in the polished silver doors.

"Stretch?" Ben asked, "…Reed? Are ya there?"

"Yeah. Fire up the Fantasti-car."

The Comm link click off.

"Transmission ended. Length…1 minute 45 seconds." The electronic voice said.

Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters 7:00 a.m….

The children gather around the window.

"Is it them?"

"Yeah."

"It is!"

"The Fantastic Four!"

In the large corridors a woman with short red hair pushed a smiling man in a wheel chair. The man, with his fingers arched together. The woman had an equally big smile.

"It has been ages since I've seen him, Jean."

"I know Professor."

The Door was open by both the woman and the man's mind. The four colossal figures before them greeted the two warmly. The woman knows as The Invisible Woman handed a gift basket over to Jean. Reed's hand stretched down and shook Charles'.

"Okay Charles…what is this all about.?"

Charles featured hardened. "I'm afraid something…grave."

Brooklyn 7:28 a.m…

"It's been…like an hour," Bobby complained.

"Shut up kid…I'm looking," Logan said flashing long claws.

"The Professor said the last psychic spike was here. So we'll look here until the Professor says we're done," Scott Summers said was he rummaged through the dark alley way.

"Jeez…you are whh-hhipped!"

Scott Grimaced.

There was a sudden crash from the side of the alley. Scotts hand instinctively flew to his ruby quartz visor. A shadow moved quickly into a building through a door. Scoot began to approach. A gruff hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hold on bub. You know that I go into a…scrap first."

Scott nodded.

Logan flicked his wrist. Three shining claws shot from his knuckles. He walked quickly through the door. There was a rustle inside, Scott slowly began to walk forward.

The corner of the building exploded in such a phenomenal blast the other two X-men were lifted into the air, consumed by the debris.


	2. Tribulation

-12.

Tribulation

Brooklyn 7:58 a.m…

Cyclopes opened his eyes. The scenery was red. But then again it always was. He touched the side of his face. Blood. He looked around slowly. Iceman was facedown in a pile of trash.

Cyclopes went over and pulled him off the garbage. Police sirens whined in the distance.

The corner of the building was in complete flames. One of the smoldering heaps on the ground began to moan. The two X-men ran or to assist it. It was Wolverine alright. Skin had already began to regrow over the charred muscle tissues.

"Dude..that is sick!" Bobby said looking away.

"That thing. I hit it…it-something happened. An explosion." Wolverine said putting a hand on Cyclopes' arm. The hand that apparently hit him was almost gone, except for shining bones and a little sinewy muscle fibers. It rapidly began to regenerate.

"I'll look into it," Cyclopes, "Come on Bobby."

Iceman looked at Wolverine's body, and back at Cyclopes. "I-uh. I don't think…do you think we should go after this thing?"

"Come on Drake. I thought you wanted to see some action?" Cyclopes smiled.

St. Peters Hospital, Intensive Care Unit, New York….

Two doctors and six nurses huddled over a stretcher. As it sailed down the hallway toward the E.R.

"Where did they find him?" A nurse asked.

"Near Brooklyn. An hour ago." Said another nurse.

"What? W-why is this guy…green?" Asked a doctor.

"Mutant. He could change from a solid to a liquid by will. He collapsed at a restaurant." Said another doctor.

They burst into the E.R. More nurses and aids gathered around. There was shouting and confusion.

The man was hooked up to an E.K.G machine. The blips were sporadic, intense. The doctor put in an I.V and tried to slow his heart rate.

Suddenly he began to flat line. A doctor took out a defibulator and began to try to bring him back. The blips became near constant. The man began to spasm and scream. The man began to ooze until he exploded into a green fluid and oozed allover the floor.

"He…he is dead," said a doctor, his clothes covered in the man-ooze.


	3. Remorse

-13.

Remorse

Cyclopes had his hand at the ready on his visor and tense. Bobby was behind him all ice. They searched the building. Nothing.

"The stairs," said Cyclopes.

They made their way over to the door marked stairs. Bobby coughed. Then again. He began to cough constantly as they approached the stairwell.

"Bobby!" Yelled Cyclopes. Bobby fell to his knees. The ice covering his body disappeared. Blood dripped from his mouth.

Cyclopes dragged him away from the stairs. Bobby instantly passed out. Cyclopes looked over at the door. It was slightly ajar. Something was looking at them.

Cyclopes was suddenly filled with rage. He fired an optic blast toward the door. It struck intensely. The door exploded into shards of wood.

"Cy! It's…the pigs," Wolverine said coming through the door, He was practically healed, but naked. Three cops jumped him from behind. They forced him to the ground. Police cars pulled up on all sides of the building. Cops poured in from every entrance.

The pointed their guns directly at Cyclopes.

"That's the one! With the laser eyes! He must have started the fire!" A cop screamed.

"Oh boy," said Cyclopes.

Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters….

"So how powerful do believe this thing is?" Reed asked.

"Well…based on the psychic spikes several telepaths have been feeling, including myself, Jean, and a few students, I say that it is somewhere in the range of your son's power."

Reed Richards looked worried. This was way over his head. He handled cosmic dangers, exploration, and a few insane bad guys. But mutant affairs was out of his hands.

"I know what you must be thinking. But I do not believe this is a mutant we are dealing with."

"Why-."

"Because of Cerebro's failure to locate it. We have been forced to locate this anomaly by the telepathic spikes. I currently have three of my X-men on the scene of the last psychic spike."

Just then Jean burst into the room. She had been outside handling the children's reaction to the three superheroes.

"We have a problem. Logan's been screaming in his mind super hard. There is to much confusion, but I think that they're in trouble."


End file.
